How To Deal
by stupidlamb17
Summary: This is the sequel to my first story For the Love of the Game; picks up where I left off in Edward's POV, but I will return to Bella's POV. This one is rated M, mostly for language, but future chapter may contain some other reasons.
1. Ch 1: It's Over

**A/N: I'm back, with a continuation of my first fanfic ****For the Love of the Game****. I was so thrilled with the response that it got, that I just had to continue. This time around Bella is a senior, and newly single. Look for new, oddly familiar characters, and plenty of drama. Edward has shattered Bella's heart, but how is he taking the break-up? Tune in to find out; I have decided to start this where the last one left off, except in Edward's point of view. Please let me know how I do with that; it is important to the story that we get Edward's side of the story, but I'm not sure if I can get into his head. Edward is a complex character, and very hard to embody, so I hope I do him justice. Anyways, here it is, and it will not make sense unless you have read ****For the Love of the Game****. AH, AU, a little OOC**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Twilight aren't mine, but this story is.**

Chapter 1: It's Over _Edward POV_

My dear, sweet Bella had just excused herself to the restroom, when I heard the door chime ring. Instinctually, I turned towards the door, and saw Tanya walk in. I turned away immediately, hoping to avoid her, but she saw me and walked towards me.

"Tanya, go away; I don't ever want to talk to you," I told her.

"Oh please, Edward I can see the way you look at me; it's the same look that you used to give me back in Land O'," she replied.

"You wish Tanya, I will never want you; I have Bella, and I love her," I dismissed her, and turned back to my beverage.

She then climbed onto my lap, and was straddling me. Before I was even able to figure out what was going on, she had grabbed my face, and clamped her lips onto mine. I tried to get her off of me by pushing at her hips, but then I she was ripped off of my lap and I heard the voice that made my heart leap.

"Just get the hell out of here before I kick your ass," Bella yelled at Tanya, who immediately got up and ran out the door.

I looked up at her, and she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"How could you?" she yelled at me. "How could you do that to me?"

My heart was breaking even more by the second. I knew that what had happened was wrong, but she just had to see that I didn't want Tanya and I wanted her with every fiber of my being.

"Bella," I started to say, but she cut me off.

"After what she did to you, why?" the tears were getting harder for her to hold back, and I just had to explain the situation to her.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, she just jumped on me. I know that's not really a reason or an excuse, but please believe that I didn't want it or enjoy it," I stood up, and made my way towards her; I just had to hold her in my arms, but she pushed me away.

"No, no, no, no, no, I will not fall for your tricks. You will not lie to me. I saw your hands on her ass! How could you do that to me, knowing what my father did to my mom?!" My face fell as I remembered the time that she told about how her father had cheated on her mother. I couldn't believe the pain that I was causing my beautiful Bella.

She ran out the door, but I followed and puller her back to me. I couldn't let her feel as if I had betrayed her in that way.

"Bella, please don't go, I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, but please don't go, I love you," I was desperate, and couldn't let her leave; she just had to see it my way, but it seemed as if I was just digging myself in deeper.

"You love me! You love me! What a relief, I was worried that after I saw you cheating on me that you would hate me," I could tell that she was using the sarcasm to hide her pain.

"Bella, please, can we talk about this? I gave her my saddest, most pitiful pout, hoping that she would give in, and stay to talk with me. She looked as if she was about to give, but instead she pulled the bracelet I gave her, off her wrist and threw it at me before turning and running for her car.

Now it was my turn to be on the verge of tears. I had just lost the love of my life, and I had no idea what could be done to fix this.

I did, however, know someone who might be able to help me. I immediately opened my phone to call that one person.

"Hello?" I heard the familiar, comforting voice ask.

"Mom, can you please come pick me up?"

"I thought you were with Bella, sweetie,"

"I was, but I screwed up and she left. Mom, please just come pick me up; I don't want to get into it just yet,"

"Ok hun, I'll be there in a few minutes," she replied before hanging up.

Not more than five minutes later, my mom picked me up, and started with the questioning.

"Edward, what happened today?" she asked.

"Tanya," I was hoping that the name would be enough explanation.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry," she placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Mom, I have to find a way to get her back. I love her with all my heart," I was nearly sobbing.

"I know that baby, and I think that it's entirely possible, but it won't be easy,"

"I would do anything to get her back. Please mom, I need your help,"

"Of course, I'll help you honey," I felt relief course through my body at my mother's words; she would definitely know what I had to do to get Bella back.

**A/N 2: I'm sorry this one is short, but I got through what I needed to. I'm not sure if I'll do anything else in Edward's point of view, but I might if you guys review and tell me that you like it. Please review, they keep my spirits up, and these days I desperately need it because I start my summer class tomorrow. Hopefully, I will have a new chapter up soon, but I'm not promising anything.**

**stupidlamb**


	2. Ch 2: Bleeding Love

**A/N: Thank you all so much, this story has gotten so much positive response that I am just elated. This chapter has been troubling me ever since I posted the first one, and I haven't really gotten any inspiration to start it. I hope that as I start to write something will come to me, or I might just let Bella have a really crap first day of senior year.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 2: Bleeding Love _Bella POV_

I had gotten up out of bed against my own sense of self-preservation, and got ready for school. I had begged my mother to let me stay home, but she told that if I didn't get up and show him that he hadn't broken me, which was exactly what he had done, that I would greatly regret it.

I parked my car in the back lot, and made my way towards the biology room, where I would be Mr. Banner's aide. I decided to be his aide because I wanted to study science in college, and wanted the extra experience and really needed a letter of recommendation from him.

When I got to the room, Mr. Banner told me that the first unit of the year would be genetics, and that we were starting with a blood typing lab. He asked me to distribute the lab set-ups to the tables, and then I could do whatever I wanted until class started.

I was a little nervous because blood usually made me queasy, but I would just have to suck it up for today. I was just finishing passing out the supplies when the students began to file in. I knew that I was helping out with a sophomore biology class, but I definitely did not expect him to be in this class.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Edward asked. I tried to turn away, and give him the silent treatment, but he grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"I'm the T.A. for this class, now please go find a seat, and leave me alone," today was definitely not going as I had planned.

"Bella, please," he pleaded, but then Mr. Banner rescued me by asking the class to sit down so that he could begin the lesson.

"Ok class, since our first unit this year will be genetics, I thought that our first activity should be blood typing," Mr. Banner began, but I wasn't paying attention. Instead, my mind was going at a mile a minute, thinking about how bad my luck must be to have Edward be in this class.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't even realize that they had begun the lab until I got a whiff of the familiar rusty, salty smell that I associated with blood. I immediately began to feel woozy, and before I knew it, the blackness swallowed me.

I woke up, I'm not sure how much later, but I could tell that I was being carried and didn't know where, so I looked up to ask whoever was carrying me where we were going. However, the question got stuck in my throat when I saw who was carrying me.

"Edward, put me down now!" I whisper-yelled at him.

"Bella! Thank goodness you're alright; I was worried about you," he stated, completely ignoring my request.

"I said put me down now!" I repeated, and began to push against him.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. I'm taking you to the nurse's office, and in your current condition and with your balance problems, it would be a really bad idea to let you walk yourself there,"

"Edward, put me down before I make a scene in the middle of the hallway!"

"Fine, have it your way," he said as he put me down. I took a few steps in the direction of the nurse's office only to stumble forward. Of course Edward had to be the gallant one and keep me from hitting the ground, but I would have gladly accepted the fall in order to avoid seeing the 'I told you so' look on his face.

"Don't look at me like that; in fact, don't look at me at all. Would you please leave me alone? I don't want to talk to you,"

"Bella love, please," he begged as I backed away from him.

There are some things that I know that I should never do and walking backwards is one of them. Sure enough, after talking a few steps backwards, I began to fall. Edward tried to reach for my hand, but I yanked it back, and braced for impact.

I waited and waited, but impact never came. I decided that it was finally safe to open my eyes, and found myself staring into the most gorgeous deep blue eyes that I had ever seen. The boy, no man that had saved me, set me upright and continued to stare at me. Of course, this caused me to blush and look away shyly.

Even with such a short glance, I could already tell that the man was probably 18 years old, 6'2", and absolutely gorgeous.

"Are you all right little lady?" apparently he was southern too.

"Uh yeah," _wow he's gorgeous_ I thought to myself.

"Hi, my name is James, and you are?" he asked reaching out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Edward, are you new here?" Edward asked stepping forward to shake his hand; I could see the tension in his hand as he stood there.

"Edward go back to class, I'm fine now," I told him sternly. He seemed reluctant, but turned after I gave him a death glare.

"Excuse me miss, but I still don't know your name," James inquired.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm Bella, and I'm really sorry about falling on you; I'm such a klutz," I answered, adding to my already overflowing embarrassment.

"Well Bella, I seem to be lost, could you help me find Ms. Blaney's Senior English class?"

"Sure, room 422 right?"

"Uh yeah, so you know Ms. Blaney?"

"Yeah, she's one of my favorite teachers, she is really nice; so you're a senior then?"

"Yeah, and you?"

"Senior; so who else do you have?"

"Cool, um I also have Mr. Banner,"

"Oh, I T.A. for him, he's a bit dry, but still nice. Well here you are, room 422," I said as we arrived at the room.

"Thanks Bella, hopefully I'll see you later,"

"Yeah sure, maybe you could join my table at lunch," I suggested, still completely dazed by his kindness and hotness.

"I just might do that, see you later Bella," he said as he walked through the door.

**A/N: Ok, so don't hate me for bringing James into the story; it was necessary, I promise. Bella needs to spend some time away from Edward before they can be together again. Please review, I love to know what you guys think. I am so amazed by the response that this story has gotten; please keep it up. Sorry this took so long, hopefully the next one won't take so long, but I finally got inspired as I was sitting in my summer course and wrote this all down in my notebook. Once again, please review.**

**stupidlamb**


	3. Ch 3: Wrong Again

**A/N: I told a few of you that I would have this out before the end of the weekend so I have been working on it whenever I possibly could. I was even writing away in my notebook for my summer course that I am taking. I was inspired by a few movies for a couple of the lines in this chapter so if you can spot them, and send me a review/message saying what they are I will give a special surprise; not sure what the prize will be, but it will be awesome! Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 3: Wrong Again _BPOV_

"I can't believe we're seniors!" exclaimed Angela.

"You know what that means, right ladies?" asked Eric.

"What?" asked Claire.

"We're gonna rule the school!" laughed Eric.

"Eric!" we all exclaimed feigning annoyance, and continued down the hall towards the cafeteria.

"Bella!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with James.

"Hey James," I replied.

"Would it be alright if I joined you for lunch, I still don't know anyone here?"

"Sure," I turned around to find my friends, only to catch them staring openly at James completely awed.

"Everyone, this is James; James, this is Angela, Eric, and Claire. Now be nice, he's new here and doesn't know anyone yet," I told them.

"Sure thing Bells, I'm Eric and you are gorgeous," he said stepping forward.

"Uh, um okay," James stuttered out stepping back.

"Sorry about him, he's almost too gay to function," I laughed.

"Oh ok, that's cool,"

"Eric control yourself, we don't want to scare him away on his first day," I told him quietly as we took our seats at the lunch table.

"Hey Bella, who's your friend?" asked Bridget giving me a look that meant '_Who's the hottie?'_.

"Hey guys, this is James, and he just moved here," I explained

"So James, where did you move here from?" asked Mandy.

"Texas, near Dallas," he replied.

"Oh that's cool; why did you move, and to Forks of all places?" Eric questioned.

"Well a few reasons actually; first, my great aunt Millie passed away so we came up here a few weeks ago to take care of her estate. It turns out she left my mom almost everything she had, including her house. We were going to sell it, but then my dad got transferred out here to Seattle, so we decided to stay and keep the house," he explained.

"Wow that's quite the story. Well, I officially welcome you to Forks; unfortunately, there's not a whole lot to do around here," I added.

"So do you play any sports?" Jasper asked. He really didn't have to sit with us anymore, but I guess he stayed because of Alice and I respected him for that. Edward had already decided to stay away for his own safety and sit with some of the other guys from the baseball team.

"Yeah, I play basketball and baseball," he replied.

"Awesome, I play baseball too. What position?"

"Third base and pitcher,"

"Way cool, I pitch too, and play a little first base," Jazz countered, and then the guys launched into some long drawn out conversation about sports for the remainder of lunch.

_Bring._

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you?" James asked as he ran his fingers through his shaggy, blond hair.

"Sure James, what's up?" I wondered as we walked the halls towards our class, it turns out that he was in my next class, French.

"Well uh, I was thinking that if you weren't doing anything this Saturday night, that maybe you'd want to go out with me," he stuttered out.

"Uh wow, I don't know what to say," I managed to spill out.

"Say yes, please," he said, as he looked deep into my eyes.

"I don't know, I'd love to, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for anything like that yet. You see, I just got out of relationship, and it was a bad break-up," I explained.

"That's alright Bella; you don't have to if you aren't ready for a date, but I promise that if you do go out with me, you can leave at anytime you want if you become uncomfortable,"

"You know what, that's really sweet of you, and I'd love to go out with you,"

"Fantastic, how about we head into class now,"

"That's a great idea," I said as we walked through the door into our French class.


	4. Ch 4: I Have Nothing

**A/N: Only one of you correctly guessed both of my movie quotes, but the rest of you correctly identified the Mean Girls quote. The other quote was from Grease and was the fourth line of the chapter about ruling the school, lol! I wrote this chapter while sitting in class again, and wasn't expecting to actually finish, but this one flowed out pretty easily, and ended totally differently than I intended; I wasn't expecting to get to that point so soon, but you'll figure it out by the end. I'll talk more at the end of the chapter because I really want to just get this written now. Happy reading and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4: I Have Nothing _BPOV_

Alice had been teaching me make-up and fashion techniques, so I was able to get myself ready for the date with James by 5:45. I wish that I had taken longer because the waiting was torture. I was starting to get really nervous, and I couldn't figure out why. It didn't seem logical for me to be nervous, but I was, even though James had explained that it was going to be so low key that it hardly qualified as a real date.

He arrived at my house at exactly 6, and we drove off in his classic, blue '66 Mustang GT with those twin white stripes down the center. I didn't know a lot about cars, but I was especially fond of Mustangs so I knew a lot about his car; it was absolutely gorgeous, pristine, and purred as we drove down the highway.

"Nice car," I told him.

"Thanks," he replied. "My dad and I started rebuilding it about 5 years ago. It was a lot of fun, and then he gave it to me for my 16th birthday," he continued as he got a dreamy look in his eyes.

I could immediately tell how much he loved the car, and he obviously took extremely good care of it.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough, we're almost there,"

When he pulled into the parking lot, I gaped at where we were. We had pulled in at Dave & Buster's, only the best arcade place ever. (**A/N: I'm not sure if they have D&B in Washington, but they have one near me, and I thought it was a great place for a casual date. For those of you who don't know, it's basically a really awesome, giant arcade, but they also have a restaurant and pool/billiards (whatever you wanna call it).)**

"So do you like it?" he asked.

"Like it, I love it; my parents used to take Jazz and I here when we were younger, before the divorce," I explained.

"I told you I'd find the perfect no pressure date,"

"You were right, this is going to be awesome," I said enthusiastically. If only I knew just how wrong I would be.

The actual date itself was great, and James was really nice and I kind of even liked him, but there was something very wrong about this date.

You know how people will say 'It's not you, it's me' when they want to break up with someone, and it's usually a lie? Well currently, that was the only phrase that I could think of to sum up the night. Don't get me wrong, I was having a great time with James, and lots of fun, but my heart was elsewhere.

Even though I could never admit it out loud, my heart was screaming at my head, 'You still love Edward!' I kept picturing his face in my head, and I was starting to feel a giant hole being torn in my heart.

I tried my best to hide my slow descent into depression, but apparently once we left and got in the car, James could tell that something was off.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired," I lied.

The rest of the car ride back was fairly silent; we talked briefly about our favorite games and our prizes, but that was it. I didn't really care all that much if he thought something was wrong because honestly there was.

There was something very wrong with not just me, there was something wrong with James, mostly that he wasn't Edward. I had finally admitted it to myself, and my heart wasn't going to let me forget it.

When we got back to my house he got out, and walked me to the door. I turned to him, and thanked him for taking me out and told him that I would see him tomorrow.

However, just as I was turning to go inside, he grabbed my shoulder roughly and turned me around. I was about to ask him why he did it, when he pushed me up against the house and tried to kiss me forcefully.

I struggled against him and tried to push him away, but that only made him grip me harder. When he finally let me breathe, I yelled at him to get off of me, but he immediately returned to his attack on my lips. Before I could attempt to push him off again, I felt him being pulled off of me with great force.

I assumed that either my dad or Jazz had saved me, but was met with great surprise when I turned to thank whichever one had saved me. Standing a few feet away from me looming over James, who was now on the ground, was Edward.

"Get out of here now, and stay the fuck away from Bella!" Edward screamed at James; James just lay there, silently gaping at Edward.

"Why the hell haven't you left yet?" Edward yelled. James immediately got up, dashed to his car, and peeled out of my driveway, his tires screeching all the way down the street.

"Bella, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Edward asked, finally turning towards me.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked, ignoring his questions for the moment.

"I'll get to that, just please tell me if you're okay before I go crazy,"

"Yes, I'm fine." Thank you for saving me; now will you please tell me why you are here?"

"Well," he said stepping back onto the porch, "I came to give you these,"

He handed me a bouquet of two-dozen red roses, and I immediately held them up to my nose. He knew how much I enjoyed the smell of roses so he let me sniff them for a moment before continuing.

"Bella, I came here to apologize for everything and to explain what happened with Tanya," he told me and then paused to gauge my reaction.

"Thanks you for the roses, they're beautiful," I told him.

"You're welcome," was all he said, but he looked like he had a lot more to day. That moment was when my second epiphany of the night came to me.

"I know that you want to explain what Tanya did, but there's no need,"

"What do you mean? You need to understand that she climbed on top of me, she . . ., she . . ., Bella I need you,"

I know, and I know that she came onto you and you had nothing to do with it,"

"You know? When did you figure this out?"

"I didn't, I just realized that I already knew," I explained to him, and then rushed forward, pulled his face towards me, and kissed him full on the lips.

"Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I love you, and promise never to hurt you like that ever again," he rambled, so I put a finger over his lips and hushed him.

"You don't have to worry, I believe you, and I love you too, but you talk too much," I told him before kissing him again, only this time I did it with even more passion and vigor.

Everything was right again, and I was finally content. I had Edward back, and my heart was at peace with my head. However, I groaned internally as I thought about telling Alice and how enthusiastic she would be. Whatever, I adore the crazy pixie, I should be happy to make her happy, and I was.

**A/N: There is another movie quote in here, see if you can find it. I was sick of having to write chapters where Edward and Bella weren't together so I found a way to put them back together. This wasn't how I intended it to happen, I had something else planned entirely to get them back together, but it just flowed out and I am pleased with it. Please review; you guys lift my spirits : )**

**stupidlamb**


	5. Ch 5: Because You Loved Me

**A/N: Seriously, no one got my last movie quote, okay one person did, I'm very impressed, but the rest of you are seriously missing one of the greates movie quotes. I do admit that it was very well hidden, but I thought that at least a few of you should have gotten it. It was: "I didn't, I just realized that I already knew," from Titanic. I want to thank everyone who reviewed last the last chapter, but I won't be posting my next for a while if I don't see an increase in the numbers of review for each chapter I post. I need to know what to think so that I can be the best writer that I am capable of. Anyways, enough ranting, I love all of my readers, and I'm sure the only reason you put up with my sometimes ridiculously long notes is so that you can get to the chapter, so here it is.**

Chapter 5:

A few months later, we had gotten back into the same routine from last year it was as if we had never broken up, and I loved it. The entire group of us was happily coupled. There was Edward and I, Jazz and Alice, Angela and Ben, Mike and Bridget, Claire was going out with Matt from the football team, Mandy had started dating a junior named Tyler, and Eric had a boyfriend who went to Port Angeles High.

We all went on massive group dates together, most of the time to the movies. This past weekend we went to see Wanted. We gave each of the guys simultaneous slaps on the arms when they gawked at Angelina's mostly naked scene. We paid them back in full by then end though; we swooned and were fanning ourselves during the part when James McAvoy walks down the hallway shirtless and wet.

"What the hell Bella? I'm right here you know," Edward commented in shock once we had exited the theater.

"You have no right to give me crap for appreciating the make form; I saw you gawking at Angelina. I expect that sort of thing from Jazz, but not you," I scolded.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to. Angelina's got nothing on you,"

"I think I'm going to throw up dude," Jazz said pretending to shove his finger down his throat.

"It's ok honey, I'm no mad. Honestly, I can't blame you, Angelina's hot," I admitted much to the shock of everyone around me.

"Huh?" he spluttered out.

"What? I'm not even going to try denying it, she's gorgeous,"

"I agree, she's beautiful," Alice backed me up.

"You amaze me, I can never tell what you are going to say next," Edward told me hugging me from behind and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Edward, you're breathing is tickling me," I laughed.

"I'm sorry love, would you like me to stop?"

"Yes baby boy,"

"Ok, no more breathing from me,"

"Edward, that's not what I meant and you know it," I said, slightly aggravated.

"I know, I just think that you look so cute when you're annoyed,"

"Babe, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but I think Jazz has a corner on the annoying market,"

"Hey, I resent that," Jazz whined.

"That doesn't make it untrue," I retaliated.

"Ok, enough you two, now let's get out of here and go home," Alice begged.

"Fine, honey let's get out of here before your sister pleads her ass off," I laughed.

We headed out to my car, and once we got there Edward had this look in his eye that meant he wanted to drive. I tossed him the keys, not trusting myself to not fall asleep on the way home. We had been driving for less than five minutes, and my eyelids were already drooping.

"Sleep my love, I'll get you home safely," he told me. I loved that he was now able to drive as well Edward, Alice, and Jazz were all 16 and I was no longer responsible for transportation.

"Ok Eddie, wake me when we get to the sugar hills, ok?"

"Sure thing beautiful," he laughed lightly at something, and I was off to dreamland in no time.

I'm not sure how long it took us to get back, but Edward gently shook me awake to let me know that we had arrived back in Forks.

"Bella we're back, you need to wake up," **(A/N: They are parked outside of Edward's house.)**

"What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"A little after ten," Edward responded, and chuckled lightly to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," he said looking away, making it obvious that he was hiding something.

"Alright, let me have it; I know I talk in my sleep. What did I say?"

"You don't want to know,"

"Yes I do, I'm already embarrassed. How bad could it be?"

"You sure?" he asked, making me nervous.

"Just tell me already, and get it over with,"

"Well just as you were falling asleep, you said something about taking you to the sugar hills,"

"Ok I'll admit that's weird, but not as bad as I thought,"

"I hate to tell you this, but that's not all you said,"

"Oh shit!" I gasped suddenly remembering the, uh, not-so-clean dream I had about Edward and I.

"What was you dream about because I'm pretty sure you just remembered it?"

"No way mister! First, you have to tell me what you heard,"

"Well, you said my name an awful lot,"

"And,"

"You said you loved me," he smiled at me.

"Well, I do. What else?" he blushed at my question, and that made me extremely nervous because he almost never blushed.

"Please don't get embarrassed because it's really not that bad, but you asked me to make love to you,"

My cheeks burned red, and I turned my face to the window; I was terrified of his reaction. He had been laughing earlier, but I wasn't sure how serious he thought I had been, and how he would take that.

"Baby please look at me. Really, it's ok, it's not that bad,"

I turned to face him, and saw several emotions in his eyes; the one I most easily recognized was lust.

"I don't know what to say, I'm so embarrassed,"

Baby don't be, I told it's alright, you have nothing to worry about,"

"I'm sorry, that was out of line, I shouldn't have said that,"

"Bella, seriously stop, you had no control over what you were saying, you were sleeping. Besides, I'm the one who should be ashamed,"

"Why? What are you talking about?"

"Do you have any idea, the affect you have on me?"

"Huh?"

"My love, you are so beautiful. I love you, I want you, I need you,"

"What are you saying?"

"Bella, when you said that, I felt it in my entire being. I was taken over with my love for you, and I was so close to taking you up on the offer,"

I sat in the passenger seat just staring at him. I was totally speechless; I had no idea how to react, but then an idea struck me.

I practically leaped across the center console, and kissed him with all the love I had for him. I put my heart, my whole heart into that kiss. I got away with my enthusiasm for a few minutes as he responded, and deepened the kiss, but he eventually pulled away panting heavily.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Love, as much as I want to, we can't,"

"Why not?" I asked and moved to kiss him again, but he pushed me back.

"Baby please not here, not yet," he begged, and I pouted but understood what he was saying.

"I understand, you're right," I knew he was, it was supposed to be special and romantic, and the car didn't qualify as either. I tried to kiss him again fro reassurance, but he pushed me back a second time.

"Bella, I love you, I do, but I need to cool off for a little bit,"

"Sorry," I had left him with quite the predicament, and I scooted off of him giving him a peck on the cheek. We both knew that neither of us was ready to finish what we had started, and I looked at him apologetically.

"It's okay beautiful, I love you so much," he said pulling me towards him.


	6. Ch 6: Keep On Loving You

**A/N: As much as I appreciate all the reviews that I am getting, I would really love some more. I know that there are more of you reading this story, and I want to here from you. Apparently, I was even subtler than I thought last chapter, as only one or two of you picked up on the sexual 'tension' at the end. He he, there is more to come, but I'm not still not sure if things will go all the way in this story or not; it depends on how I fell the relationship is progressing and if I am comfortable with it going there. Anyways, on with the story, if you have any opinions on when you would like things to move along more quickly or even slow it down a bit (although no reason for that yet) shoot me a review or PM. Wow, that was long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. These are boring so I keep mine simple.**

Chapter 6: Keep On Loving You _BPOV_

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bacy!" Alice chanted from my bedroom door.

"Alice, how did you get into my house?" I asked.

"Charlie let me in. Now get up and have some breakfast so we can get going,"

"Where are we going?" I speculated that she wanted to go shopping, but I was hoping for anything else.

"Shopping!" she squealed.

"Ugh! Why do you love to torture me so?"

"Oh come on Bella, we dresses for Turnabout,"

"Alice please, I hate shopping," I whined.

"Bella, you need a dress, plus I made breakfast,"

"Ugh fine, I give,"

"That's my girl,"

"Actually, I think she's my girl," Edward said as he walked into my room.

"Edward! Get out!" I yelled as I scrambled for my covers to conceal myself. I was dressed in a tank and shorts, but I still didn't want him to see me first thing in the morning.

"Why? You look beautiful my love," he questioned as he sat beside me, looking as flawless as he always did.

"Baby, as much as I love you and you love me, right now I look like crap, I haven't brushed my teeth, and I probably reek," I explained as he pulled me into his side, engulfing me in his wonderful scent.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd; I always think you are beautiful," he said as he grabbed my face, and pulled my lips to his.

"Get a room!" Alice complained from the doorway.

"This is my room, remember?" I retorted tossing a pillow in her direction.

"Get up and get dressed so we can leave; you can suck face later,"

"Oh, go find Jazz!" I yelled pulling Edward back towards me.

"Did someone call for me? Oh, gross! I really didn't need to see that Bells," Jazz called from beside Alice.

I got up from my bed, pushed Alice and Jazz away from the door and shut it in their faces. I also made a point of locking the door before I returned to the bed and my Edward, as he was now lying in my place.

"Where were we?" I asked as I crawled my way up to him.

"You do know that's only going to make her madder, and she's never going to give up," Edward explained.

"Yeah, but I wanted you to myself for a few minutes, and you'll protect me from her won't you?" I pouted.

"Of course I will, but Alice can be pretty scary,"

"Okay, enough talking; come here baby boy," I said as seductively as I possibly could.

Edward immediately responded by rolling us so that he was on top. We were left to our own devices for a while, until Alice felt the need to interrupt.

"Okay, enough fun you two, get decent so we can all go shopping," she yelled from behind the door.

"We?" I asked.

"Jazz and I are going with you guys," Edward replied.

"Why didn't you tell me that earlier? I could've been ready by now and Alice wouldn't be pissed off,"

"You never asked,"

Half an hour later, we were on our way to the mall in Port Angeles. Our mission was to find our dresses for Turnabout. I really hated shopping, but as long as Edward was with me, I felt like I could do anything.

About an hour later, we were parked and heading towards the mall.

"Well you guys are in for a treat; Alice shopping is a sight to be seen," I laughed.

"Believe me, I know; I've been forced along more times than I can count," Edward groaned.

"I've never been, but how bad could it possibly be?" Jasper asked.

"You have no idea!" Edward and I replied in unison.

"Oh come on guys, I'm not that bad, am I?" Alice asked batting her eyelashes in an attempt to look innocent.

Edward and I looked at each other and began laughing hysterically.

"Yes you are!" we practically yelled after we had recovered from our laughing fit.

"Ok, now I'm scared," Jazz admitted sheepishly.

"You should be," I laughed.

"Ok, what is this? Pick on Alice and Jasper day?" Alice wondered.

"Yep!" I responded happily.

"Hey Jazzy, what do you say we turn the tables on the lovebirds?" Alice asked, getting an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm game!" he replied excitedly, getting the same evil glint in his eyes.

"Give us your worst, you got nothing," I challenged.

"Bella careful, remember how easily you get embarrassed," Edward warned.

"As I said before, they've got nothing,"

"I wouldn't be too sure Bella, remember out last sleepover?" Alice asked.

"Oh God! Alice you swore, you promised that would never leave the room!" I pleaded as I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"What? Alice what do you have on her? I've only seen her blush that deep one other time," I knew exactly what situation he was referring to, and I could have killed him for bringing it up. **(A/N: In reference to the incident from last chapter, in the car.)**

"Don't think you're without fault Edward, I've got plenty on you," Jazz threatened.

"Hey man, I'm not the one who challenged you two,"

"Okay, time to pick on Bella," Jazz and Alice cried happily.

"Edward!" I pleaded ducking my head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Edward! Edward! Please save me!" Alice and Jazz mocked.

"Okay, that's enough! How about we just stop altogether, and call a truce?" Edward asked.

"Oh come one, this is fun," Alice replied.

"No, it's not," I retorted.

"Only when you're the one being picked on; now you know how we felt,"

"Okay, I'm sorry, all in good fun, right?"

"Okay Bella, we'll leave you alone,"

"Aw come one, I was having fun," Jasper complained.

"Give it a rest Jazz," Alice scolded as she took him by the arm, and pulled him into our first store.

"What the hell! Alice, why are we in here?" I whisper-yelled in shock as she led us into Victoria's Secret.

"Bella, I've seen your undergarments, and you do not own a single piece of cute underwear,"

"Okay, but do you have to do this with the boys here? I mean seriously, I do not want my brother to ever see my underwear," I whispered into her ear.

"Bella relax, I'll keep Jazz plenty distracted,"

"Stop right there, I don't want to know,"

"No, you probably don't. Here, try this on, and this, ooh and this," she said as she went through a rack pulling item after item for me to try on.

"Alice chill out, I really have no need for this; plus, it is way too expensive,"

"Not a problem," she said pulling out her platinum credit card.

"I can't let you pay for any of this, it is ridiculously expensive, and I'm never going to wear any of it,"

"I beg to differ, I think that you will find it essential very soon,"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, your senior prom is just around the corner, and I could never forget what you admitted to me at that sleepover,"

"Shh!"

"Bella, don't be ridiculous, that is a perfectly reasonable thing to want, and no it's not too cliché,"

"Fine I concede as long as you promise to stop talking about it, you promised that information would never leave the room,"

"Deal," she said as she handed me another pile of racy garments to try on.

I took my handful of garments and headed back to the dressing room. I picked up the first item, and didn't even know where to begin. There were ties hanging everywhere, I'm pretty sure it was some sort of corset but it was so deconstructed that it could have been a crazy kind of hat for all I knew.

After turning it over several times, I finally figured out how it was supposed to go on. I was able to attach about half of the ties on my own, but I was going to need help for the rest. I poked m head out of the door looking for Alice, but all I found was Edward sitting on a chair just outside the door.

"Hey baby, can you go find Alice for me? I need a little help," I asked

Alice and Jazz are, uh, a little preoccupied in the other dressing room," he replied.

"Oh,"

"If you want, I could help you,"

"Are you sure? Some of these things Alice gave me are completely absurd,"

"Only if it's okay with you, I don't want you to be uncomfortable,"

"Okay, well I just need help with these last few ties," I explained opening the door completely.

I turned around so that he would be more able to finish the ties, but I just stood there waiting for what seemed like hours. I finally turned around noticing that he hadn't moved an inch, and seemed to be struggling to breathe.

"Is something wrong Edward? Does it look awful? I knew I was crazy for letting Alice pick all this stuff out," I rambled.

"Quite the contrary my love, you look utterly ravishing, and unbelievably sexy," he replied, his voice all low and husky.

"You're just saying that; I look totally ridiculous,"

"Never, you are incredibly gorgeous,"

"Edward," I sighed.

"Bella," he said in that same low tone as he walked towards me.

"Edward, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You look like a lion stalking its prey, honestly,"

"Precisely,"

"Edward," I squealed as he picked me up, and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he shut the door to the dressing room.

He captured my lips with my own as he pushed my back into the back wall of the room. I moaned against his lips as he moved his hand along my side and grasped my butt.

"Bella, I love you so much," he whispered into my ear and then began to kiss his way down my neck.

"I love you too Edward, but," as I was about to protest about the public nature of our location he kissed me passionately and ground his hips into mine.

"My God Bella, you are too damn beautiful for your own good and mine,"

"Edward, baby please, we gotta stop, we're in a public place, we're in a freaking dressing room,"

"I know, isn't it great?" he moved to kiss me again, but I forced myself to push him back.

"Edward, we can't finish this, I can't finish this, weren't not ready for it yet,"

"God damn it Bella, I know, but you're not making this any easier on me,"

"I know baby I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to help me, but I thought we could handle it. You should know I'm having a hard time too, but I just try to remember that the right time will come soon enough,"

"Thanks love, that helps, and I know you're right. However you are still the most beautiful girl, no woman I've ever known, and I just can't help myself sometimes,"

"I'm sorry babe, I'll try to remember that next time, but as long as were having this talk I'd like to say that my walls are wearing thin where you're concerned,"

"Really?" he said as his eyes brightened.

"No Edward, I didn't mean now,"

"I know, I'm just playing with you,"

"Okay, how about we go find Alice and Jazz, and go look for my dress?"

"Sounds wonderful," he replied as we got up from the floor of the dressing room.

I tried on the rest of my garment without any 'help' from Edward, and actually decided to get a few of the tamer items. After Edward bought them for me, we joined up with Alice and Jasper and headed towards one of the dress shops.

Alice started the routine all over again, going up and down the aisles of dresses pulling one from every few feet and adding it to the never-ending pile in my arms. Edward eventually came over and relieved of the burden, but she still continued to add to the pile after he had taken over.

"Alice, do I really need to try on a hundred dresses to find one that I am only going to wear once?" I asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Alice come on, I'm already exhausted and I hate trying on clothes; can't you just pick something for me, you always seem to know what will fit me right,"

"Fine, you can get this one," she said pulling a tiny red dress from the pile.

It was short and would maybe reach to mid-thigh, it had a halter top with a sweetheart neckline, and appeared to be constructed of many 2"-wide horizontal linen-like fabric with only the very top and bottom bands being of satin. Did I also mention that it was form-fitted, and very tight looking? Was Alice completely insane? **(A/N: The dress I describe is of my own design, and hope I described it well enough. I have drawn it, and might post it on my profile eventually if you really want to know what I had in mind.)**

"Are you serious Alice?"

"You asked me to pick something out for you, and this is what I picked. Just trust me Bella, you'll look great,"

"Fine, I'm so tired I don't even care anymore,"

"Excellent," she bounced to the counter in her excitement and purchased the dress for me.

Alice also agreed to go back by herself later in the week to look for shoes and jewelry to go with my dress. I was extremely thankful, but a little worried that she would pick out some high-heeled deathtraps for me to wear. All I wanted was sleep, so I leaned heavily on Edward the entire way back to the car, and was passed out before we even left the parking lot.


	7. Ch 7: 4Ever

**A/N: OMG Breaking Dawn! Truthfully, I loved it! I'm a little sad that there was no fighting, but I thought it was great. For anyone who hasn't finished it yet, first, what's taking so long, and second, if you would like to discuss spoilers feel free to PM me or put your thoughts in a review. My next point is that you guys are seriously slacking on the reviews. I was getting 5-7 reviews per chapter for a while, but for the last one I only got 3; it makes me sad. Ok, my life has been fairly interesting lately, so I will be adding myself to this story as a new character, Stephanie. She will be Bella's cousin, and has been going to Forks High the whole time, but never really hung out with Bella before this year. She will be a senior just like Bella, but is already 18(although that wont really come into play). They are going to have Government class together, and that is where I will introduce myself, further explanation of this character/me will come later through dialogue. Please, please tell me if you like this new addition, as it is very close to my heart because it is me after all. Stephanie will sort of sound like Bella, I guess, because I put a little bit of myself into her with the sarcasm, but trust me when I say she will be different as I won't be editing out stuff to remain true to any original character. I think this has been my longest note to date, so I guess I'll get to the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, I own a copy of it, but I unfortunately don't have any legal rights to it.**

Chapter 7: 4Ever _BPOV_

I walked into 8th period American Government, my last class of the day. I had Mr. Dayton who was easily the hottest teacher at Forks High; all of the girls knew it, and silently swooned. It was an unspoken rule that no girl would ever let any of the boys know how hot we thought he was. Of course he had nothing on Edward, but there was just something about an older man.

I took my usual spot next to my cousin Stephanie; we were in the same grade, but rarely talked because we ran in different circles. She was tall, curvy, and very pretty; she also played volleyball, and was moderately popular.

Although she was pretty and popular she had never dated, and even had trouble with boys, boy troubles were one of the few things we talked about with each other. Honestly, I think that the boys at Forks High were intimidated by her presence, but in reality she was shy and self-conscious.

Barely two minutes after I had sat down, Stephanie passed me a note. **(**_**Stephanie, **__Bella_**)**

_**Hey Bella, can I ask for your advice on something?**_

_Sure, what is it? Boy troubles?_

_**Yea, it's this boy Holden.**_

_Ooh, sounds cute. What's the problem?_

_**Yea, he's totally hot, and that's part of the problem, he's has girls hanging all over him all the time. Plus, he hangs around this girl, Becky, but then when I'm around he seems so into me.**_

_Wow, how do you know this guy?_

_**He's Rachel's boyfriend's best friend.**_

_Oh, ok. You got anything else for me to go on._

_**Well this past week we've been hanging out a lot, and I think he might like me, but then he never does anything about it. Like two days ago we went to dinner with Rachel and Bradin, and we were talking and it was going well. Then we all decided to hang out afterwards, and we kept sharing glances, even Rachel noticed it. Then the other day they all came over to my house and we hung out in the hot tub, and we shared some meaningful glances, and talked a whole lot more. At one point we were talking about how I want to be a teacher and he said, "So you're gonna be one of those hot teachers?" and I was like "Yea," and he's like, "Cool," and then Rachel being who she is mentioned sex on the desk and then he got this look in his eye like he was thinking about it and we both saw it and then he's like, "that would be hot, like I come in for detention and then you decide to punish me," and then he drifted off but I was like WOW. Then we got out of the hot tub and sat around the fire pit and talked some more and shared some even longer glances and it was amazing. By the end of the night my heart was soaring because I could feel it in me, and he even came up to me when he was leaving and was like, "Anytime you wanna have me over to hang in the hot tub without them, you've got my number," and then he gave me a nice long hug. So then, Rachel and I escorted the boys around the front and said goodbye to them again and I got another hug and they left. Then I drove Rachel home and as I was heading back to my house he called me and invited me to go with him and a few other to First Beach the next day, he wasn't sure if he was going but if he was he wanted me to go too. He ended up not going, but still I was in shock.**_

_WOW! That's a lot to digest, but I think I know what you should do._

_**Really? What? I need to know because I really like him.**_

_I can tell that you do. Anyways, I think that you should really just be yourself with a little bit of enhancement. You're awesome just as you are, but he'll lose interest if you don't give subtle hints. Make sure you look cute, but not overdone when you hang out with him, and try to sit next to him, but don't make it obvious that you are trying to sit next to him, and just be nice and friendly and open. I've noticed that some guys are intimidated by you because you appear to be so independent when you are actually just shy, so make sure that you keep the conversation going, and let him know the real you that I know and your best friends know; he doesn't stand a chance._

_**Wow Bella, you always know what to say, how do you do that?**_

_I don't know, I guess I learned a lot from watching my friends' relationships and the roller coasters that they were on._

_**Thanks Bella, I really needed that. So do you think he likes me?**_

_Of course he likes you, he's just a stupid boy who's too much of a chicken shit to do anything about it yet._

_**You're right boys are stupid.**_

_Hey, I think we should start paying attention to class; we've got a quiz coming up soon._

_**Ok, I'll let you know how things go as soon as they get going.**_

_I look forward to hearing from you._

Poor Stephanie, that guy is really messing with her head. I hope everything goes ok because she deserves to be happy. She got messed with by this guy last year that didn't deserve her, and said things about her behind her back that were very hurtful and untrue.

After school, Alice and Edward came over to my house so that we could hang out. The dance was this weekend, and Alice wanted to work out the details. She truly enjoyed torturing me with all of the lesser plans for the evening.

"Alice I don't understand why Edward and I need to be here since you will be making all of the decisions anyways?" I asked.

"You need to be here so that you can insert your own ideas into the plans of course," she replied.

"It's not like you'll use them," I retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you'll ask for my ideas and opinions, but won't actually listen because you already have it all planned out in your head as to the way you want things to go like you've already seen it happen and you'll just use your own ideas for the evening without even considering anyone else's,"

"That hurts Bella,"

"I don't mean to be hurtful; it's just that I can't think of anything that you already wouldn't have thought of or done better. Your ideas are probably ten times better than anything I could possibly think of,"

"Oh well, when you put it that way, I guess you can go have your fun now; I'll just sort things out with Jazz then,"

"Ok, thanks Alice, I really didn't mean anything by what I said,"

"I know, now run off, I know you don't want to stick around for this,"

"You're the best Alice, now let's get moving Edward," I turned to him and pulled him by the arm into the living room.

"How on Earth did you do that? Edward asked.

"Do what?"

"Get Alice to let us go, I've never been able to escape one of her planning sessions,"

"I don't know, I guess it takes just the right amount of flattery and coercion, as well as a strong desire to be alone with my boyfriend,"

"You are truly amazing,"

"I could say the same about you," I replied kissing him lightly.

"I love you,"

"I know,"

"Hey, is that all the response I get? Don't you have something you want to tell me or are you getting all Hans Solo on me?" **(A/N: If you don't know what I mean, you have seriously missed on of the greatest movie quotes ever. It's a classic and since it's pretty obvious what movie it's from, I don't have a challenge for you, other than to watch the scene from which it comes.)**

"Does that make you Leia because I don't think that even you could pull off the hair," I laughed.

"Ha ha very funny Bella,"

"I know, it was pretty hilarious wasn't it," I wasn't going to give him what he wanted until he begged for it. He already knew that I loved him, but I was in a playful mood.

I stayed silent for a few minutes hoping it would drive him to insanity, not really, but I was curious as to what he would do. All of a sudden he tickle-attacked me, and I squealed violently.

"Edward, stop!"

"Not until you say it?

"Say what?" I managed to get out in between laughs.

"You know,"

"Ok," he stopped the tickling just long enough for me to say, "You know,"

"Bella," he groaned as he continued the tickling.

"Ok, fine, I love you; you know that baby boy,"

"I know, I just like to hear you say it,"

"I love you, I love you, I love you," I indulged him, and my favorite crooked grin of his spread across his face as his eyes lit up. It made me so incredibly happy to see him happy that I was constantly finding ways to make him irrevocably content. He was truly the love of my life.

**A/N 2: So this is my introduction to Stephanie, everything that was mentioned in the note has happened to me, and I would like to know what you think. This is an ongoing saga in my life, and I will write about the result of the next time Stephanie hangs out with Holden. I would really like to know what you think about Holden and Stephanie; I may adjust the outcome of the pseudo-relationship depending on what you guys say. Holden is based very closely on this guy I know and have been hanging out with this summer, and what happened to Stephanie is what happened to me; if you have any advice for me please share it because I'm clueless, he confuses the crap out of me. He is also one of the hottest guys I have met in real life. I really need help! I was going to end it after we got through with the introduction, but I was bored because I'm stuck at my grandparents cabin in Wisconsin and have no internet access and so I added the Bella and Edward fluff. I hope you like it, and please review!**

**stupidlamb**


	8. Ch 8: The Meaning

**A/N: Ok, so you guys really got me sad. I realize that I posted the last one shortly after BD came out, but I only got one review; it made me want to cry. So, that's why this one has taken forever, plus school just started again, and I've been distracted with plots to land myself a boy. So your incentive to review this chapter is that I have once again embedded a movie quote into the chapter; go see if you can find it, and let me know in a review, but more importantly, tell me what you think of the chapter. I promise that I will get back to more Bella/Edward stuff in the next chapter; I just needed to lay out all the drama that Stephanie is going through before I devoted full chapters to them again. Please read and REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is a literary god, and I am most certainly not. I wish that I had come up with Edward Cullen in a dream, although I do dream of him. Does that count? Probably not, oh well.**

Chapter 8: The Meaning _BPOV_

"I can't believe I let you talk me into getting this dress, let alone actually wear it," I told Alice as she zipped up the red dress that we had gotten for the Turnabout dance that was going on tonight in the school gym.

"I swear Bella if you say something like that ever again I'm going to slap you silly,"

"I don't even look like myself,"

"Yea, you look like a really hot version of myself. If my brother doesn't jump you the second he sees you, I'm going to have to start questioning his sexuality,"

"Really?"

"Stop being so insecure, you look amazing,"

"Ok," deep breath, "I think I'm ready,"

"Alright, let's go fetch our boys, and knock 'em dead!"

"You got it," I was so incredibly nervous; my dress was so short, and so not something I would normally wear, but if Alice said it looked good I could only hope that Edward would think the same.

I miraculously made it down the stairs in the shoes Alice had bought for me without falling. I looked around for Edward only to find him and Jazz glued to the T.V. I heard Alice cough loudly behind to get their attention, and when they did they still didn't move.

"Bella, what the hell are you wearing?" Jazz asked me.

"A dress," I replied wondering what he was getting at.

"Says who?"

"Calvin Klein,"

"Alice, go get her something to wear over that; there is no one my sister is going out like that,"

"No way! She looks great, doesn't she Edward?"

All he did was nod slowly, and that had me scared.

"It's too much isn't it? Too different? Too not me? Edward?"

"What? What did you say?" he replied in that low, husky tone that I loved so much.

"I look ridiculous don't I?" I asked looking at my feet.

"Never, you look absolutely stunning," he replied then gave Alice a glare.

"Don't look at me like that, I tried; it's not my fault she remains completely unconvinced," Alice explained, but I was completely confused.

"What is she talking about?" I asked.

"First let me ask you a question, why do you think Jazz reacted the way he did?"

"Because he's embarrassed by me?"

"No, because he's a good brother, and wants to shield you from the sick pervs that go to our school,"

"Huh?"

"The dress Bella. If it causes me to go completely speechless, then I'm sure you can only imagine how the idiots at school are going to respond," he blushed then quickly recovered, and looked almost pissed off.

"Really? Speechless?"

"Yea," he replied blushing again.

"Victory!" I squealed bouncing around until I lost my balance, and Edward saved me just inches from the floor.

"Smooth," he replied with a confident smile on his face.

"Whatever, I still won!"

"The limo's here!" Alice called from near the front door.

"Okay, we'll be out in just a second," Edward replied.

"Come on, let's go," I encouraged, attempting to pull him towards the door, but to no avail.

"Hold on a minute, I have something for you,"

"What?" I replied feigning annoyance; I hated when he spent money on me, but I actually really enjoyed his gifts.

"Stop that thought right there, and no complaining,"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Hold out your hands, and close your eyes," I acquiesced, and was shocked by what happened next.

I felt something being attached to my wrist, then I felt his lips on mine, and then he whispered into my ear," Always and forever, my love."

"Is that?"

"Yea, it's the bracelet I got you for your birthday, I thought tonight was the perfect night to give it back,"

"Oh thank you, I think I love it even more than the first time you gave it to me,"

"I'm glad, and I love so much, but if we don't hurry up and get out to the limo Alice is going to have a conniption fit,"

"Sure thing,"

We arrived at school shortly thereafter, and proceeded into the gym; there were streamers and balloons everywhere in varying shades of red, pink, and white. We quickly checked our coats, and then took our seats at a table near the back left corner of the gym.

Not five minutes later, Stephanie came running over to me, a defeated look on her face. I could only guess at the reason for her sadness.

"What's wrong Steph?" I asked politely, hoping that I wouldn't have to pry for details.

"H – h – he's here with that whore," she whimpered. I knew she was close to tears so I pulled her out into the hallway through the back door, so that she would embarrass herself publicly.

"Who's here with who?

"Holden is here with that tramp Becky!" she nearly shouted, and I gasped internally, this was bad.

"No way, which one is he?" I said as I rushed over to the gym door, to look through the window.

"That one," she said pointing out a very tall boy who was wrapped around a girl in a too-short black dress and knee-high black stiletto-heeled boots.

"Ohmigod! That's him, and that's Becky! Damn girl, you weren't kidding; she's a total slut, and he's freaking gorgeous!"

"I know, and now you see my dilemma,"

"Well, now all we have to do is get you cleaned up a bit, and get you back out there so that he can see what he's missing,"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, he's just being a guy, but once he realizes what a catch you are, he'll drop that hooker like yesterday's dirty laundry," **(A/N: Don't ask.)**

"Ok,"

I left her momentarily to go get Alice, so that she could help me spruce Steph up, and get her back out there. Alice was done, in just a few minutes, and we were back out on the dance floor ready to flaunt it.

Alice had pinned up the hem of Steph's dress so that it bubbled just a couple inches above her knees, and had touched up her make up and made her eyes smoky. She looked gorgeous, and as she walked back to her table in the gym, every guy's head turned to watch her. Well, every guy except for one, Edward's were trained on me, and he probably hadn't even noticed that Steph was there at all; he's such an amazing boyfriend. **(A/N: Just had to throw that in, Edward would never give another girl even a first glance.)**

I watched carefully for Holden's reaction, and Steph definitely had his attention; his eyes went wide, and followed her as she crossed the room. It was the reaction that we all had hoped for, but what we didn't expect was Becky's reaction.

Holden and Becky made their way back to their group table, which Steph was sitting at, and Holden started to chat Stephanie up, but we all saw that Becky wasn't going to sit idly by. When the song "These boots were made for walking" started to play over the speakers, Becky decided to stake her claim. **(A/N: I know this song would probably never get played at a school dance, but this is my story and what I say goes, it fits with the plot.)**

She stood up from her chair, and slut-strutted her way over to Holden's chair. Then, she pulled out his chair a little so that she could straddle his lap, and began singing the song into his ear, while trying her best to get her cleavage as close to his face as possible.

What is a guy supposed to do in this situation? I know what Edward would do, but Edward wasn't your average guy, he was so much more. I felt so bad for Stephanie in that moment; she obviously liked this guy, and I believe that he truly liked her, but she was just too classy to try and out-slut Becky.

I could see the pain of the crushing defeat in her eyes as they left the gym together, hand-in-hand. I knew that I should get her out of there as quickly as possible before the full impact of the moment settled in; it was one of the most heart-breaking things that I had ever seen.

Stephanie rode home with us in the limousine, and was deathly silent the entire time. She was in shock, and there was nothing that I could do to prevent it or help with the situation anymore. It was all up to how she wanted to deal with the situation, and whether she would continue to be the better person that I knew she was.

**A/N: Yes, another AN, but it's needed. I just thought that I should let you know how hard that was to write; it brings back some painful memories, and it was not easy, having to relive some of those moments, so chapters in the near future should be happier so that I can cheer myself up. Please review, I want to know what you think.**

**stupidlamb**


	9. Ch 9: Next To You

**A/N: This update has taken me forever because I feel so uninspired. I don't even know what to say, so I'll just get to the chapter. I'm writing this for me, and that is the only reason that I am continuing. Warning: slight lemon ahead.**

**Disclaimer: The Twilight characters do not belong to me, but this is my own story.**

Chapter 9: Next To You _StephaniePOV_

I can't believe that he did that to me. How could he go for the fugly **(fucking-ugly)** tramp? What does he see in her?

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, still in my dress thinking over the events of the night. How low-class do you have to be to pull off what Becky did? I knew that I would never stoop so low as to find out.

I had just gotten up to go to my room when I heard someone knocking at the front door. It was after midnight so I was a little freaked. Who the hell could be at the door?

I looked through the peephole to discover the one person I thought I would never find on my doorstep, especially after what had happened tonight. There standing on my front porch was none other than Holden, needless to say I was shocked.

I didn't know what to do, but continued to watch him through the peephole. I felt a little crazy and a bit stalkerish, but I was entranced. Just then he apparently decided that no one was going to answer the door, and started to walk away.

I knew that I was going to regret what I did next, but that I would also be forever curious if I didn't, so I opened the door and called out to him.

"Holden, is that you?"

"Hey Steph, yea it's me," he replied as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Becky,"

"Well I was, but I don't know," he began shifting his weight from foot to foot, essentially rocking in place.

"You don't know? What are you trying to say Holden, just get to the point so I can get to bed!" I was starting to get a little pissed, and didn't want to let him get to me too much.

"Well, after we left the dance, the group filed into the limo and we were riding home, and Becky was trying desperately to get my attention, and at first I was sort of flattered and into it, but something was off, it just didn't feel right. I didn't feel right with her next to me,"

"Isn't this something that you could talk to one of your guy friends about, I really don't care to hear the details of what happened with Becky,"

"That's just the point nothing happened at all, I pushed her off of me, and began to think about why I did that. I mean she was basically throwing herself at me, and I turned her down for a reason that I was unsure of until one the girls mentioned how much they loved your dress, and it all clicked,"

"What clicked? I don't understand,"

"Maybe this will help you to understand," he said and then closed the distance between us, placing his hand behind my neck and pulling me towards him. Before I could comprehend what he had said, his lips were on mine conveying the true meaning of his words, but I was still a little confused so I pulled back.

"What the hell was that for?"

"What do you mean? I'm trying to tell you that I like you Steph, and that I've been a complete and total idiot concerning you,"

"Really? Because I thought that you'd never realize that," I replied with a huge grin on my face, and pulled him back to me. Tonight was becoming a giant emotional rollercoaster for me, but at the moment I didn't really care about anything other than the fact that I was making out with Holden! A few minutes later we had to break for air, and silently decided that we would have to discuss what this meant.

"So what does this mean?" I asked motioning my finger between the two of us as we sat down on the porch swing.

"Well I was about to get to that. Stephanie, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked looking down at me with the most adorable expression on his face.

"Hmm, let me think about it . . . of course! I'd love that," we stayed on the porch swing locked in a passionate embrace for I don't even know how long, but eventually he did have to leave. It had been the worst and best night of my life, and I could not have been more thankful.

**Meanwhile, across town at the Cullen residence,** _BPOV_

"Edward, stop that tickles!" I shrieked, and he placed his hand over my mouth to try to keep me from waking up his parents.

"Quiet Bella, if you wake up my parents they'll kick you out of here," he said as he motioned his arm around his rather large bedroom.

We were lying on his king-sized bed, goofing off and making out, when he had decided that it would be hilarious to tickle me. He knew that I would shriek and still decided to take the risk of waking up his parents. They knew that Jazz and I were staying over, but I doubt they knew that we were each in our significant others' individual rooms.

"Edward you know very well that I'm very ticklish and that when I get tickled I squeal, so I really have no idea why you would tickle me and risk waking up your parents. I thought you wanted me to stay in here with you," I explained and pouted while saying the last few words.

"Of course I want you in here, I'm sorry, I won't tickle you again," he promised raising both hands like a criminal.

He looked so cute when he was apologizing that couldn't help myself and crawled on top of him, straddling his waist. I then leaned forward and rewarded him with him with a sensuous kiss.

As I lifted myself from him briefly to breath, he grabbed my hand that was positioned near his left shoulder and flipped us so that he was now on top of me. A devilish grin instantly spread across his face as he realized what he had done, and where this moment was quickly heading. I gave him a quick smile and raised an eyebrow at him questioning how we would proceed. He started with a small shrug and leaned down to kiss me as his hands began to roam my body.

My hands went for his shoulders, and I began to slide his suit jacket down his arms; he helped me once it got down to his hands and then he tossed it across the room, in the general direction of his closet. I used his tie to pull him back to me and then proceeded to remove that as well.

I then went to work on the buttons of his shirt, and his hands made their way around me to my back. He reached for my zipper and then gave me a pointed look, asking me if it was okay to proceed. I slowly nodded as I continued undo the buttons on his shirt; as soon as I was done with buttons of his shirt my hands began to roam his well-sculpted chest and abs.

He quickly through his shirt onto the growing piles of his clothes by the closet, and then put his hands on my shoulders and then made his way down my arms taking the straps to my dress with him. As he did so, my dress slowly peeled away from my body revealing my bare chest to him for the first time.

He slowly maneuvered the dress all the way down my body and then tossed it onto the pile of his clothes across the room. All I had on were these red, lacy boyshorts that Alice had made me get to go with my dress, and Edward was still wearing his dress pants so I quickly went undo his belt. I pulled the belt off of him and then discarded it on the floor before attacking the button and zipper of his pants. After his pants were tossed across the room, both of us were left in only our lower undergarments, and I became very aware of how much Edward wanted this moment to continue and I was right there with him.

He crawled up my body and kissed me passionately before slowly making his way back down my body, kissing every inch of me along the way. As he made his way downward, he pulled off my underwear, leaving me completely naked. He placed his right hand on my left hip and his left hand behind head as he kissed me hungrily. I could feel myself getting wetter for him by the second as he grasped my thigh with his right hand.

His hand slowly moved towards my core, and my back arched in anticipation. I gasped as he slid two of his fingers into me. It was the most exhilarating sensation, and I couldn't help the low moan that escaped my lips, into his mouth. I felt him smile into our kiss as he began to pump his fingers in and out of me.

He then began to rub my throbbing bundle of nerves with his thumb, and my breaths became short and shallow. I wasn't sure if I was taking in enough oxygen to keep me conscious, so I pulled back from our kiss, and Edward began to kiss and suck and nip at my neck. I tilted my head as my back arched in pleasure, so that he could more freely access my neck.

I was approaching the edge of a cliff that I was dying to jump off of as Edward quickened the pace of his talented fingers. I let out one final deep breath as he sent me soaring over the edge; I was in ecstasy, and exhausted, and in love, and sore, and so unbelievably happy all at the same time.

As soon as I recovered, I looked over to the love of my life with a very pleased, but cocky look on his face. He was obviously very pleased with himself, and I was too, but that was beside the point.

"Someone's obviously very proud of themselves, aren't they?" I accused, as I rolled myself on top of him, my knees were resting outside his hips and my arms were supporting myself so that none of me was actually touching him.

"Yup!" He replied, popping the 'p', and I giggled.

"Well, now that I've been taken care of, I think it's only fair to return the favor," I hinted, making sure to lower my voice at the end.

Just as I was about to reveal the rest of my Edward to me, by removing his final article of clothing, I heard a door in the house open and close and then footsteps coming down the hall. I froze where I was, but that obviously wasn't a good idea, seeing as I was straddling my boyfriend's waist naked. Luckily, Edward was able to keep his head, and quickly ushered me into the closet along with our pile of clothes. I was able to acquire a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt for myself in the closet; I wanted to be clothed just in case I was discovered in the closet.

I heard Edward jump lightly onto the bed just as there was a small knock on the door. I then heard him grant entrance to whoever had knocked on his door. The door opened, and then I heard a few more footsteps, and a sudden rush of air, that sounded sort of like a sigh of relief.

A few moments passed and then the closet doorknob was turning. I took in a deep breath, but then relaxed as I Alice pulled me out of the closet.

"Alice, you scared the crap out of me. You do realize that you have absolutely awful timing," I said, and then blushed realizing just perfect her timing actually was considering what she could have interrupted.

She noticed my blush and the finally took in my appearance and Edward's and then got that OHMIGAWD look on her face, you know the one where your eyes get all big and wide and your mouth forms an 'o'-shape. I blushed even deeper at her look and then Edward came up behind me wrapping his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Did you want something Ali?" He asked her.

"Never mind, it's not important anymore, carryon," she replied as she began walking towards the door.

"No, Alice what is it?" I asked knowing exactly how persistent Alice could be, and that she would tease me for all eternity if she didn't get her way.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to hangout and have a sleepover in the living room so that we can all hang out together without having to worry about getting into trouble in the morning,"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Alice," I replied for the both of us as looked back at Edward apologetically; I could feel his rather prominent problem pressing into my back.

"You know what, we'll meet you downstairs in ten, okay?"

"Okay, see you then," she giggled as she skipped her way out of the room.

"Now let's see what I can do for you Mr. Cullen," I said pushing him backwards until he was up against the bed, and so our night continued.

**A/N: Okay, so this is a couple days later than I intended, but it's done now and here you are. Please review, this was my first attempt at anything lemony, and I really would like to know what you think. I decided to keep it pretty tame, considering it's my first one and all. Any comments or suggestions are welcome, even if it's to say you never want me to do another lemon; I really need to know if I should do more or just keep going without them. Please, please, please review. Anatomically correct Edward-shaped cookies for anyone who reviews, lol.**

**stupidlamb**


	10. Ch 10: Cry

**A/N: Okay, so it's been forever, but I've been so stuck with how to continue this story. I obviously left, some options after the last chapter, but didn't know where to go after that. Well, I finally have a couple ideas now, but will only share them if you guys actually want to read them. The reviews for this story dramatically dropped off for the last couple chapters, and I was very sad and disappointed about that. This story means a lot to me, since it is an extension of my very first fanfiction, and I really want to write it, but only if you guys will actually read it. Anyway, enough prattling; on to the story.**

Chapter 10: Cry _BPOV_

I don't know what had come over me; I guess Edward just had this affect on me that made me do things that I had never even considered before. Not that ever really had a reason to think about those kinds of things, but he just brought out this whole other side to me.

After properly thanking my beloved, we made our way downstairs to hang out with Jazz and Alice. We ended up watching The Princess Bride upon Alice's insistence, but I also held a special place in my heart for the movie.

As the movie ended Edward leaned over to Alice, whispering for some unknown reason, and when I looked at Edward trying to find my answer all I got was a shrug.

"Okay, now that the movie is over, how about we play 'truth or dare'?" Alice asked, winking in Edward's direction. The game was quickly okayed, even though I was a little nervous, and we moved into a circle, also deciding that Alice would be the first to challenge someone.

"Okay Jazz, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he replied confidently.

"Okay baby, I dare you to kiss me,"

"Alice really, what kind of dare is that?"

"Are you refusing to complete the dare because that is both insulting and a foul in the game which results in you having to run around the block naked; so what is your choice?"

"That's not what I meant," he replied as he leaned over to kiss her. "Sorry beautiful; okay, so Bella, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What is the biggest lie you have ever told our parents?"

"Ugh, only if you swear never to tell either of them, this cannot leave this room, okay?"

"I promise, please proceed,"

"Okay, so do you remember when Claire, Angela, and I all took that trip to "First Beach" last summer, and I didn't get home until nearly one?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, we didn't actually go to First Beach. Instead, we drove to Seattle to meet up with Claire's new boyfriend who was living there, and we got a little lost and ended up in one of the worst areas of Seattle until we could get a hold of him and find our way out of there. She dumped him like a week later, but it is still one of our dirty little secrets, and that little detour was so not fun, it was kind of scary actually," **(A/N: Ok, so this actually happened to me except it wasn't Seattle, it was Detroit and I ended up on 8 Mile Road, and my friend and I got so lost, but luckily we made it back ok.)**

"Wow, my sister is a badass! I can't believe that you lied to dad about that,"

"I know, I still feel a little guilty about it, but it's in the past and I would never do that again,"

"Okay, so I guess it's my turn now, um Alice, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"What is the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to you?"

"Ok, so we all know I went with Bella to the Jesse McCartney/Jordin Sparks concert, and we got to meet Jesse; well, when I walked up to meet him he said, "Hi, I'm Jesse," and I got so flustered and star struck that all I could say was, "I know," like a swooning idiot," **(Ok, so this sort of happened to me. I actually did meet Jesse, and he really does introduce himself, but I didn't say "I know" but I did have to try really hard not to say that.)**

"Alice! That is not the most embarrassing thing to happen to you! That happened to me! God you suck!"

"I know, but I was still embarrassed for you,"

"Whatever, I guess it's your turn now,"

"Okay Edward, truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Ok, I dare you to reenact the most romantic scenes from a movie that you can think of,"

"How am I supposed to do that by myself?"

"Um, . . . just have Bella do it with you?"

"What!" I screeched.

"Shh love, and please just help me out,"

"Fine,"

"Okay, I'll be right back, I just have to refresh my memory," he ran upstairs to go check out a few movie lines, and then came back down a few minutes later.

"Alright, so what movie are we doing and how am I supposed to know what to say?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll know, I promise,"

"Sure,"

**(Movie quotes start now)**

"_I don't just want to be your friend,"_ ah, now I get it, he picked my absolute favorite movie, A Walk to Remember, and I knew just how to respond_._

"_You don't know what you want,"_

"_Neither do you, maybe you're just scared that someone might actually want to be with you,"_

"_And why would that scare me?"_

"_Because then you wouldn't be able to hide behind your books, or your frickin telescope, or your faith. No, you know the real reason why you're scared? Cause' you wanna be with me too,"_

_--------------------_

"_Can you find this star, right here?"_

"_Sure. So why am I looking for this star?"_

"_Because I had it named for you. See, it's official. It's from the International Star Registry."_

As he completed the line, he pulled a rolled piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to me. I opened it to find that he had actually named a star for me and I was looking at my very own star registry.

"_This is wonderful . . . I love you,"_

"_So what's your number one?"_

"_To marry in the church where my mother grew up; it's where my parents were married,"_

_---------------------_

"_Do you love me?"_

I nodded my head as the scene commanded, but I knew I wasn't going to be capable of much more anyway; I knew what this scene led to and it caused my heart to start beating erratically.

"_Will you do something for me?"_

"_Anything,"_

Edward knelt down before me, and then continued with his next line.

"_Will you marry me?"_ he said as he produced a small, black velvet box from his pocket, he then opened it revealing a small but beautiful sapphire and diamond white gold ring.

I don't remember the next few minutes because I'm pretty sure I fainted after that. **(I seriously considered stopping here, but since it's been so long, I decided to continue.)**

"Bella, please wake up, you're starting to scare me," I heard an angel's voice whisper into my ear. I am thoroughly convinced that I'm either dead or dreaming because there is no way that what I think just happened actually happened.

"She's been out for at least ten minutes, that can't be good," I heard my obnoxious brother say. Oh God, it can't be true.

I shot up instantly, but regretted it almost immediately as the blood drained too quickly from my head and I started to sway.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked.

"Hold on a second, head rush,"

"Alright, whenever you're ready,"

"Okay, so what the hell happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"No, of course I remember, why do you think I'm asking? What the hell is going on?"

"Perhaps we should go upstairs first,"

"Fine, but then I better get a damn good explanation,"

"Babe, are you sure you're all right?" he asked once we got back to his room.

"Yeah, I'm fine, now please explain to me what just happened,"

"Well, you fainted,"

"No shit Sherlock! I wasn't talking about that and I think you know it,"

"Oh you mean this," he said as he once again pulled out the ring.

"Yeah, um . . . are you really asking me to marry you, because it sure looked like it,"

"Well, yes and no,"

"What?" Now I was even more confused than before.

"As you may have already figured out, Alice helped me plan that whole thing, and Jazz knew about it too, but this is actually a promise ring, for you. It a promise from me to you that one day I would love to marry you and make this official, but not for a while, okay?" he said it with such sincerity and love in his eyes that I had to sit down on the bed because of the overwhelming intensity.

"Oh Edward, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,"

"Does that mean you'll accept this,"

"Yes, but I'm kind of pissed that you spent so much money on me, this thing must have cost a fortune,"

"You are the most valuable thing in my life, and I'm just trying to show how much you mean to me," he said as he slid the ring onto my finger.

"You are so cheesy, but I love you for it,"

"I love you too, more than you may ever know,"

"I think I'm beginning to understand,"

"You are my life now,"

**A/N: Ok, so that's chapter 10, what do you think? Please review, I need to know that people are still reading this story and whether or not you're enjoying it.**

**stupidlamb**


End file.
